


Destiel Smut

by Venustas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah there's no plot. Look as hard as you can, but there isn't a storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut

"Dean," Cas groaned softly as the touch of a large hand slid over his body. Every place Dean touched, he ached for more. Soon, the hand stopped in a particular place and his stomach rolled. He desperately wanted more. Castiel released another lustful moan as the hand began move.

"Jesus, you're solid." The Winchester growled slightly at the hardness under his touch. He planted kisses all along the nape of Cas' neck, rubbing firmly. He paced quicker, Cas throwing his head back in pleasure. "Do you want to play?" Dean hissed into Cas' ear, nibbling lightly. A small yes was moaned at the quicker pace that abruptly stopped.

"Dean," he panted. The Winchester flipped over his angel, dominating. "What are you..." he tried. Dean whispered something inaudible, smirking slightly. "Dean, what are you doing?" Immediately after, the green-eyed man slammed into the angel, forcing out a cry. "Fuck!" he shouted. It was painful, but so very satisfying.

"Damn, Cas. You're tight." Dean slammed in and pulled out quickly repeatedly. It was a short moment before Dean cried out in release, lightly falling on Castiel's back. Still inside of him, he panted while placing kisses along the now salty neck. "Damn."


End file.
